List of Star Wars planets and moons
for the Lars Homestead on the Planet Tatooine at Chott el-Jerid, Tunisia (pictured in 2010)]] The fictional universe of the Star Wars franchise features multiple planets and moons. While only the feature films and selected other works are considered canon to the franchise since the 2012 acquisition of Lucasfilm by The Walt Disney Company, some canon planets were first named or explored in works from the non-canon ''Star Wars'' expanded universe, now rebranded Star Wars Legends. In the [[Star Wars#Theatrical films|theatrical Star Wars films]], many settings for scenes set on these planets and moons were filmed at real-world locations on Earth. For example, the resort city of Canto Bight located on the planet Cantonica, seen in Star Wars: The Last Jedi, was filmed in Dubrovnik, Croatia. Croatia Times|date=2017-12-20|work=Croatia Times|access-date=2018-03-07|language=en-US}} Canon The following list names prominent planets and moons from the Star Wars films or other canon media. ''Star Wars Legends'' These are planets with multiple appearances in [[Star Wars expanded universe|the Star Wars Expanded Universe]], now rebranded as Star Wars Legends. The accompanying works were declared non-canon by Lucasfilm in April 2014, following its acquisition by The Walt Disney Company in October 2012. Similarities to real-world planets artist's impression of OGLE-2005-BLG-390Lb, an exoplanet compared to the ice planet Hoth]] The discovery of exoplanets in the real-world universe gained pace in the early 21st century. In 2015, the US space agency NASA published an article which stated that many of the newly discovered astronomical bodies possessed scientifically confirmed properties that are similar to planets in the fictional Star Wars universe. Kepler-452b, a rocky super-Earth-type planet, is said to be similar to the Star Wars planet Coruscant. Likewise, the planets Kepler-16b and Kepler-453b, planets discovered orbitting binary stars probably resemble the desert world Tatooine. The hot, molten worlds of Kepler-10b and Kepler-78b are comparable to the volcanic planet Mustafar. OGLE-2005-BLG-390Lb, a cold, remote exoplanet, is like the ice planet Hoth. Kepler-22b, thought by scientists to be an ocean planet, is compared to the planet Kamino. According to NASA, there are also similarities to Alderaan and Endor in the real-world universe. Solar System Two non-canonical works also feature the real-life Solar System's planets. Monsters and Aliens from George Lucas (1993) contains a feature, presented as a clip from a gossip column, in which a pair of Duros are abducted by humans and taken to "Urthha" (Earth), where they create havoc by misunderstanding human objects and food. In issue #19 of the comic series Star Wars Tales (2004), the story "Into the Great Unknown" finds Han Solo and Chewbacca in the Millennium Falcon, fleeing the Imperial Navy. They jump to hyperspace without doing calculations and find themselves in the middle of our Solar System, overpassing Saturn, Jupiter, and Mars while decelerating and landing in Northern America. Han is killed by Native Americans, and a mourning Chewbacca leaves the Falcon to live in the trees, where the natives believe him to be a sasquatch. In an epilogue set 126 years later, archaeologist Dr. Jones and his sidekick Shorty, searching for the sasquatch, find the Falcon and Han's remains. See also * [[List of Star Wars filming locations|List of Star Wars filming locations]] * Planets in science fiction References }} Sources * * * * External links * Galaxy Building, from Alderaan to Utapau at StarWars.com (official) * [http://www.escapistmagazine.com/articles/view/scienceandtech/columns/forscience/11200- Star Wars Canon: Just How Realistic Are the Single-Biome Planets?] at The Escapist * * [http://www.swgalaxymap.com/search/ Interactive map of Star Wars galaxy] Category:Lists Planets Category:Star Wars planets Star Wars Star Wars